


The case of the dullahan and the unexpected heat

by faithfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfully/pseuds/faithfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O dynamics, alpha!Sam and omega!Dean are working a case when an unexpected development interrupts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of the dullahan and the unexpected heat

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut and fluff, as well as a brief description of a crime scene, ala typical Supernatural. Liberties taken with both law enforcement procedure and mythology, as always.

“Hey, wake up. We have a case.”

“…what?” Light stabbed at Dean’s eyes when he tried to open them so he quickly shut them and groped blindly for a pillow or something to cover them.

“I said get up, sleeping beauty. Come on, we have a job. First one in weeks, thought you’d be excited!”

Dean poked one eye open to see Sam fully dressed and looking far too chipper for how early it was. “What time is it, exactly?” he asked, trying to read the tiny display on his watch face through squinted eyes.

“It’s time to get on the road. Job’s in the next town over and we can stop for coffee on the way.”

“No breakfast?”

Sam threw a banana at Dean’s head. “I want to get to the crime scene before the feds do. Don’t make me use my alpha voice on you.”

Dean groaned. It was too early for this, but he found himself smiling in spite of himself. Perhaps Sam’s good mood was contagious. “Fine, fine, just…go be perky somewhere else for a few minutes, alright?”

Sam winked and grabbed their bags to pack up the Impala.

Dean took a shower. Normally he’d take a nice long and hot one, more to annoy Sam than anything, but today he was feeling hot and itchy in his own skin so he took a cold one instead. It didn’t help much, but he did feel a bit more awake afterwards, so he considered that an improvement.

“You presentable yet?” Sam peeked his head in the room.

Dean turned and smirked at him, still naked from his shower. “Presentable enough for you?”

“Hilarious. Get some clothes on. Fed suit, preferably.”

“Only if you promise to tear it off me later.”

“Deal. I’ll be in the car.” Sam left and Dean got dressed, even though a stiff suit was quite possibly the last thing he felt like wearing today.

The drive was blissfully short, only 45 minutes or so. Normally Dean lived for the open road, and the sound of the engine purring, but today it just made him feel claustrophobic. They stopped for coffee and donuts at Dean’s request. It did little to make Dean feel better, but he was looking forward to getting to work.

“So, five people are dead, and you think Ichabod Crane killed them?”

They were pulling through the town, looking for the address of the latest victim. “Not Ichabod Crane, a dullahan,” Sam corrected him, “A headless rider, like Ichabod Crane. None of the victims had anything in common with each other, but two witnesses have reported a shadowy figure riding away on a horse, not a usual sight in this part of Maine, and one of the witnesses claims the horseman didn’t have a head.”

“Okay, so how do we kill it?”

“First, we have to check the body, make sure that’s actually what we’re dealing with. If it is, the lore says they can be scared off by the sight of gold.”

“Gold?”

“Yeah. No clue why. But I figure we just need to find its next victim and make sure they’re wearing something gold when the dullahan comes for them.”

“Do we even own anything gold?”

Sam pulled a gold pin from his pocket. “Bobby says we owe him one.”

Dean smiled. “Good old Bobby. Okay, so how do we know if we’re dealing with a dulla-whatever?”

“The dullahan will often lash out its victim’s eyes with its whip. The articles didn’t mention anything about their eyes, but the cops might be purposely keeping that detail quiet, probably assuming they have a serial killer on their hands.”

“That is just delightful,” Dean said, feeling slightly ill.

“Yeah. And don’t ask what the dullahan uses for a whip. You don’t want to know.”

“Got it.” They pulled onto a side street and parked opposite a police squad car.

“Okay, this is the place. You okay?” Sam asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just eager to get this over with.”

Sam didn’t look convinced, but he got out of the car, and Dean followed.

“Agents Beckley and Bunnell,” Sam introduced them to the cop at the door. She barely glanced at their fake badges before nodding and leading them inside the small two-story house.

“We’ve been expecting you fellas ever since the fourth body showed up. We’re trying to keep the word ‘serial killer’ out of the papers, but people are definitely going to start drawing that conclusion for themselves after this one. Just can’t hide five deaths in a town this size for long, you know?” The cop led them up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hall that was presumably the master bedroom.

Sam and Dean flashed their badges at the second cop and crime scene tech inside, and the cop beckoned them over to the bedside where the body was sprawled with an arm covering the eyes, as if trying to hide from some terrible sight.

“About time you folks showed up. I was ready to call you in myself after this one,” he said in a gruff voice.

“The bureau has a lot of cases and not enough men, but five deaths in as many days, that’s kind of hard for us to ignore,” Sam explained.

He nodded. “Especially in a town like this. It’s usually so quiet around here. The worst case I worked before this week was a murder-suicide back in ’95. Now we’ve got five murders in five days? Frankly, I’m all too happy to hand this one over to you guys.”

“We understand if this is hard for you,” Sam said gently.

“You’ve done a great job so far,” Dean added. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked the guy, and a little flattery felt like the right thing for the moment.

Sam glanced at him strangely for a second before turning back to the cop. “Exactly. But like you said, we’ll take it from here. We’ll just need the case files and a minute with the body, if we could.”

“Be my guest,” the cop said, and signaled to the crime tech to leave them the room.

Once they were both out of the room, Sam turned his attention to the body.

“Well, are the eyes whipped, or whatever?” Dean asked.

Sam pulled on a rubber glove and tried to pull the man’s arm away from his eyes, but it didn’t budge. “Rigor mortis,” he said dejectedly. “Won’t be able to tell for another day or two.”

“Great, so now what? Case files?”

“Case files,” Sam nodded.

“I got this.” Dean led them both out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where the two cops and the crime tech were chatting.

“We’re just about out of your hair,” he said, pulling the second cop aside, “All we need now are those case files and you can let us handle the rest.”

“They’re back at the station, if you guys want to follow me there?” he said.

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Sounds like a plan! And if I may say so, you’ve done some solid police work, here. Seriously, you should be proud.”

“Okay,” Sam said, grabbing Dean by the arm. “We’ll be right behind you,” he said to the cop, and gently pulled Dean out the door.

“Hey, what was that about?” Dean asked, once they were outside. “You totally went all alpha on me in there.”

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, you just seemed a little…never mind.”

Dean shrugged and they got in the car to follow the cop to the police station. Dean felt even antsier in the car. The trip was only a ten minute drive, but it seemed to drag on forever, and the car felt unusually hot for being this far north.

“Is the heater on or something?” he asked, as they pulled into the station parking lot.

“No, are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Quit asking me that,” Dean snapped.

“Maybe you should stay in the car.”

“What? No. We got a job to do. Let’s do the job, come on.”

Dean got out and followed the cop into the station, feeling Sam following close behind.

“I’ll have the files out in a jiff, you boys just wait here,” the cop told them, and disappeared into a locked office.

“I think we should talk to the cop more, you know? Really get his side of things,” Dean said, “He might know things that were left out of the files.”

“I think we should go back to the motel.” Sam pressed his lips together the way he usually did when he wanted to argue with Dean but was trying to be reasonable.

“The one you were so eager to leave? Why? That’s like 45 minutes away, we should stay here, find out what this guy knows.”

Sam was about to reply when the cop returned with several files in his hands.

“Got your copies ready. Had my partner print them out fresh this morning, and I included all we have so far on the body from last night.”

“That’s great, thank you,” Sam said, taking the files.

“Yeah, that’s great. We should probably get your statement on all this though too, while we’re here,” Dean said before Sam could excuse them both, “And then after we could get d—”

“And that's an excellent idea,” Sam interrupted him, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, “Just give me one second with my partner here, okay?”

Dean turned to look at him, feeling both irritated at being interrupted, but also strangely turned on by the characteristically alpha move that usually would have annoyed him to no end.

“One sec,” Sam assured the cop, and turned to lead Dean away to talk privately. “We have to get you out of here,” he whispered.

“What?”

Sam swallowed nervously. “I think you’re going into heat.”

The reality of what had been bothering Dean all day hit him all at once. The hot, itchy, uneasiness that had him wanting to crawl out of his skin, the way he found himself wanting to please the alpha cop with every fiber of his being, all of it. He’d gone off the suppressants for the first time since puberty months ago, after Sam had finally claimed him as a mate, but he hadn’t had a heat since he’d first shown as an omega. He’d forgotten all about it, until now. “Now you tell me,” he said.

“You’re probably already feeling it. Whatever we do is up to you.” Sam looked concerned, but patient, and Dean was grateful he wasn’t pushing him into anything. Not many alphas would be so gentle.

Dean was definitely feeling it though, and now that he knew the cause, it was somehow even worse. At least he knew the cure. “We're going back to the motel and I'm going ass-up for you,” he told Sam matter-of-factly, trying not to smirk when Sam visibly shivered with suppressed excitement at Dean’s choice of words.

“We actually have to deal with some other matters before we get your statement,” Sam said loud enough for the cop to hear as he turned back, leading Dean in the opposite direction towards the door. “Thank you for the files, and you have a good day!”

Dean practically fled to the Impala, stripping off his tie as he went. He got in the passenger seat since he was in no shape to drive.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked as he got in the car.

“How do you think? Drive. I need you in me like, yesterday.” Wetness tickled between Dean’s legs and he was glad Sam hadn’t let him stay and interview the cop.

Sam gunned the engine and spun the car out of the parking lot, heading back towards the motel they’d left less than three hours before.

“So how did you figure it out?” he asked, pulling off his suit jacket and tossing it on the backseat.

“That you were going into heat? Well for one, you’ve been on edge all day, and for two, you’re kind of putting off pheromones. I didn’t notice at first but I can definitely smell you now. Besides, you kept flirting with that alpha cop, and he wasn’t even hot.”

Dean grinned. “He wasn’t, was he? Not like you.” Dean slid a hand between Sam’s legs and Sam’s foot pushed down a little more than necessary on the gas. “Was I making my alpha jealous?”

“A little,” Sam admitted, keeping his eyes pointedly on the road in front of them. “But it’s not your fault. This is the first heat you’ve had since you were a kid, right?”

“Yeah. I didn’t even realize what was going on until you said it. With the suppressants I didn’t have to worry about it. I’d just be a little hornier than usual for a few days and that’d be it.”

“We still have some in the trunk, if you wanted. Might take the edge off, at least.”

Dean shook his head. “No, we agreed. I’m mated to you now; feels like cheating not to take full advantage of that.” He squeezed Sam’s crotch and felt more slick soak into the back of his pants as Sam drove faster.

They reached the motel in record time, both of them grateful they hadn’t run into any more cops along the way. Dean was first in the door, already stripping off the rest of his clothes before Sam had even shut it behind them.

“Is it hot in here or is that just me?” Dean asked, only half-joking.

“It’s just you,” Sam teased, “But I’ll turn the AC on anyway.”

Dean stripped off his boxers, his last article of clothing, and watched Sam struggle with the room’s ancient air conditioning unit before taking off his suit jacket.

“Let me help,” Dean murmured, pulling Sam towards the bed. He pulled Sam’s shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it as Sam began kissing his neck.

“You smell so good, Dean,” Sam whispered, “I thought you always smelled good, but now…”

Dean gasped as Sam bit down on his neck, not breaking the skin, but still hard enough to bruise, a claiming gesture that would have sparked a challenge in Dean on an average day, but today just made him grow harder, slick beginning to drip onto the bed beneath him. “God, Sam, I need your knot. Please, I need it.” Dean knew he was being pathetic, but Sam didn’t seem to think so.

Sam groaned and rutted against Dean’s abdomen, and Dean could feel him growing rock hard, knot just beginning to swell. “Roll over,” Sam growled.

Dean obeyed as quickly as he could without throwing either of them off the bed. He pressed his face into the mattress and planted his knees firmly to raise his hips and present his ass to Sam. Wet slick was dripping down his thighs and Dean bit his lip to keep from whimpering in need.

“So wet for me already,” Sam said in an awed voice. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Never needed it so bad.” Dean wiggled his hips in annoyance. “Come on, man, I don’t got all day.”

Sam growled again, and Dean felt Sam push a finger into the wetness of his hole.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean panted, “Give me more, come on.”

Sam pushed in a second and a third and Dean pressed back into them, rocking his hips and trying to screw himself on Sam’s fingers as best he could, hoping it would quell a little of the burning ache that had begun to grow in his gut. It didn’t.

“Your fingers aren’t gonna cut it, Sam,” Dean grunted.

Sam kissed Dean’s back and Dean could feel Sam’s hair tickling over his skin. “Just making sure you’re ready. Don’t wanna hurt you,” he said softly, voice lower than usual. It sent pleasant shivers down Dean’s spine.

“You’re not gonna hurt me. I trust you, alright? Please, just mount me already.”

Dean felt Sam’s nod in acquiescence, and just when he thought Sam was going to change his mind after all, he felt Sam’s full length plunge in, hot and huge and filling him up in exactly the way he needed.

“Oh, god,” Dean whimpered.

“You alright?” Sam asked.

“Better than,” Dean replied. “Please. Fuck me.”

Sam leaned back, pulling half way out before pushing back in until they were flush, hips to buttocks. They moaned in unison. Sam repeated the motion, harder this time, and Dean rocked his hips back to meet him. Sam set a slow but hard pace, and when Sam’s cock brushed Dean’s prostate he cried out and fisted the bedspread tightly in his hands.

“Faster, Sam,” Dean begged. He needed to be filled, needed to feel Sam’s knot, large and locking them together.

Sam moved faster. All Dean could hear was the slap of skin and their harsh panting breaths. Precome smeared across his belly as his cock rubbed against him. As if reading his mind, Sam dipped his hand to palm Dean’s cock, jerking him slowly. Dean got lost in the feeling of pleasure, needing only one more thing to reach completion.

“Can you feel it?” Sam asked, “Can you feel my knot?”

Dean could, then. Sam’s knot swelled to catch on the rim of Dean’s hole, and Dean finally came, spilling across the bedspread as Sam shuddered and began to fill him with come.

Sam draped himself across Dean’s back, kissing the back of his neck and whispering words of love and encouragement. Dean felt like he was floating, happy and filled in every way he had ever craved.

Dean barely noticed when Sam pulled him to the side, spooning him and curling around him protectively as they waited, attached hips to ass, for Sam’s knot to shrink again.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, kissing Dean’s shoulder.

“Like I want to just lay here for an hour then go again.”

Sam chuckled and it sent happy vibrations all over Dean’s skin. “You’re insatiable.”

“I’m glad I went off the suppressants.”

“Yeah? Not as bad as you thought it’d be?”

“Better than I ever imagined. Now I get why some omegas want to be mated so badly.”

“Then I’m glad you’re mine.”

“Hey, no chick flick moments.”

“You started it.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I guess. Hey, aren’t we supposed to be going over those case files and figuring out the next victim of the callahan thing?”

“Dullahan. And I think that can wait until after round two, don’t you agree?”

“Please,” Dean laughed, “Try round four, at least. Don’t know about you but I’m just getting started.”

“Pushy omega.”

“Sissy alpha.”

“Ready for round two?”

“Round one was like three minutes ago.”

“So you’re ready?”

“Obviously. Bring it on.”


End file.
